Little Lulu Moppet:
Little Lulu Moppet: Playful Little Audrey Smith: Little Lulu Moppet: Greta and The Mobile House: Little Lulu skate board toward her house with Ice cream. Unaware Wilbur is causing trouble in the neighbourhood. The Intercession she crosses the street safety sudden Wilbur steps bringing her the skate board to a halt. Tipping Little Lulu Backwards on the sidewalk he laughs out loud saying "he got her". He was about to conf-instate the skate board, not noticing another little girl with a long skipping rope tides his feet tripping him to the surface ground, then she then tied his hand so he cannot move. The Little Girl is a little bit bigger then Lulu wearing a Green Dole dress. She introducing herself, her name is Greta. Walking way from Wilbur, leaving him tided up, she took the skateboard away from him and gave it back to Little Lulu. Lucky for Wilbur the West Side Boys untied the rope he swore revenge on the girls. Wilbur tracked the girls and discovered that Greta live in a moble mobile House, near the parking zone outside the park giving Wilbur a plan. Near his house he tore his shirt, dirty his complex face, and punch himself in the eye. Not noticing Tubby and The Club House Gang in the area neighbour-hood, they saw what he did. Wilbur is Filthy, his parent wondered what happen to his cloths? He told his dad a tall tale to what happen to him. "Saying a very rough tall girl bullied him". She lives in a Mobile moble house, her name is Greta and she is not from this town. Wilbur Dad upset decided to contact to Mayor, since he owns him a favor. They would get to bottom of it. City Hall may have to move their moble van from the Parking Zone if they have too. Little Lulu Moppet visit the moble house and met Greta mother. Little Lulu would love to go with Greta if she did not have school. Greta mother is always on the move she is an Actress. Her agent gives her name and location where to travel. She travels audition, to audition to get a part in many scripts. She is well paid. With permission from Little Lulu Parents, Greta is invited to Little Moppet home to sleep over. Both exchanged idea's to how the other lives. Greta tells Lulu "while on travel: friendship is temporary, she never get to meet permanent companions. She cannot stay long which sadden her however she get to see the sights. She would ever like to go to school rather than her mom hire a Tutor. Lulu thinks she lucky. She has a moble house that moves, meeting new people, seeing new sights area's. Lulu dream came true: A traveling house that take you to different location place to place across the border. The Problem: She see the same faces everyday even in class rather boring. Tired, Little Lulu turn out the light, they went to sleep. The Next day they went to the park where the moble House is suppost to be only to find the Moble House was not there. Wilbur laughed out loud "he won". "He got the last laugh" but to Greta and Little Lulu they thought it was not funny. Wilbur smiling saying things like "Greta would never see her mother again". "She may have to live with Lulu for the rest of her life". Wilbur warn her, he wanted her to stay away from his town. Asking her to "leave". The Club house boy saw him and explained to Lulu they saw him acting weird. He tatter his cloths, and mess up his complexion face while hidden in the bushes. Wilbur smiles confessing "it true". "There is nothing they could do about it". Just then a limousine, Moble Mobile House Van, and the Mayor's limo pull up on the side curb. Over hearing what the Club Boy conversation and Wilbur's confession. Wilbur is told to get in the car since he told a lied to the Police Authorities and his Dad. The police and the Mayor could have gave him a fine or arrested him. Authorities decided to give him community service for lying. If that was not enough, His Dad's punishment him; He was grounded, not allow to watch television or play computer for a month until the probation was over. On Parking Zone: The Moble House is allow to stay in the neighbour-Hood. Greta mother saw her daughter expression how she wanted to stay and meet a permanent friend like Lulu. Greta mother decided it was time to live in a permanent house that is quite close where Little Lulu Moppet lived, Living in a Permanent Resident House Lulu and Greta became best of Friends. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Little Lulu Moppet: Wilbur Luxury's Challenge: Wilbur rode in a limousine, the clouds turned skyos gray. Wilbur's father; his son is told him not to get wet and carry his umbrella. He saw Little Lulu selling handle shelter coverings passing to customers who bought her items. Asking his butler to stop the vehicle he Issuing a challenge to Lulu to meet him at school: Stadium Race track, if Lulu wanted to make extra money. The Problem: Wilbur would not allow Lulu or anyone ride in the Limo. Only those who is prosperous as rich as himself could ride in his vehicle. Lulu rode her bike and that took an half an hour to get there. Wilbur's Challenge: is to run the two hundred meters course, All she had to do with her umbrella is keep up with him while running down the track. He took the straight line after sixth lane, Lulu took the fifth lane. Both Lulu started straight standing position and took their marks. He thought he was faster than Lulu. He became overconfident in setting position, laughing at Lulu he would never catch him. He waited until butler shift his hands and said "go" and off they went. Settling Position: Wilbur sprint off with a good start ahead of Lulu however Lulu caught up to him in fast short passe sequence beside Wilbur. Surpassing Wilbur holding the umbrella over his head then went back in alliance sequence. Then Lulu passe her self fast forward ahead of Wilbur and won the two hundred race. Wilbur embarrass: ran away off the track leaving his butler and Lulu alone. When the rain came down he was all wet, he ran back to his house and thought he won. Wilbur Father order his son take a shower, wondering how he got so wet? The Butler and Lulu came in the house and explained to Wilbur father everything that happen and the wager bet if Wilbur had lost. Unimpressed his Wilbur Dad gave Lulu a five dollars and ask the Butler to take Lulu home. Wilbur was grounded punished he had to mown the lawn of his property. Do the crime do the Time. Lulu gave back Wilbur's umbrella and plus one more stuck on his wall next to the door: A reminder who won race, Little Lulu Moppet. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Little Lulu Moppet: The Picnic: Lulu invited: Susan, Gloria, Greta and Marge, to a picnic went to Summer Park Island. Rowed a Kayak boat across the other side of the island, unaware the boy were watching. Search for a perfect spot to set a their blanket and the picnic basket, laid on the environmental landscape near a shade tree. Susan decided to climb a tree, the girls did not like that idea telling her to come down from there. Lulu had an idea and decided to play volleyball the other girls join in and had fun, not aware the boy were about steal their picnic basket. The Club House Boys brought extra clothes with them, Towels and a K:Nap-Sack while wearing their swimming Trunks. The Club Boys are suppost to guard their clothes until they got back. Tubby needed one more person to help him steal the basket from beneath the girls he hired Richard. Because the girls traveled by boat the boy decided to swim, stilt style only their head emergent on the top surface without being detected. They saw the girls playing Volley ball, Sneaky took the basket running back to the beach, unaware they were about to be chased by two dogs while the owner lost his rope, hand grip. The Dogs manage to tear the back of the pants however Tubby and Richard got into to the shallow water escaping the domestic animals, halfway towards the mid-zone part of the water walking back to other side of the island, unaware the girls was going to take back their picnic basket back. The Basket floats on the emergent top of the surface water and Little Lulu grabs the handle. The Girl's heard the Dogs and saw Tubby and Richard getting in the water getting away with their picnic basket. They walking through sea level up to the neck, no further. ' Gave Little Lulu an Idea: Girl rowed in the Kayak and took back the basket waving good-bye to Tubby and Richard. Little Lulu and the Girls went back to their house discussing their latest adventures with the Club House Boys even though they failed. Meanwhile the Club House Boys took out Tubby's and Richard towel, and gave it back their Nap-Sack to them. They went to the Locker change Room. Putting back on their cloths on: Outsmarted by a bunch of girls: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Little Lulu Muppet: The Grave Sight: Tuby challenged Lulu to play at South-Side of the Graveyard. An old hollow tree is on the far side of the landscape claiming it was haunted. On the other side of Grave Site there is a resident houses. The Problem: children who have played at the Grave Yard Site at night without Parent Permission never came back. Lulu accepted the challenge slip away at night while her parent were asleep. While walking through the graveyard she waited for Tuby. The next Problem: not to far from the Grave Sight there was a little house close by, kidnappers, hidden children in the closet house, exploited them to work labor, waiting for a their next victim to play around the old tree and snatch them. Lulu refuse to work for the kidnappers: they sent her and the rest of the children up stairs with no dinner until Lulu come to her senses. The Children never escape before, a bit nervous, Lulu tide some bed room sheets, dragging the bed mattress toward the window. The Sheet is tide to the support beam, she threw the sheet towards the surface floor of the landscape environment. Lulu Let each children outside climbed downwards, they ran far away from the house away from the Brutes. Lulu was the last one to climb down. Half way the Kidnapper tried to rise the bed sheet high up toward the window. Lulu closer to the ground surface jump off and ran. The Kidnappers chased Lulu through the graveyard on the north-side of the road. They surround her. Lulu scared did not want to go back to the house she was saved by the Police Officer MC. Nab and the Law Enforcement. One of the children told the police and how to find them. The Kidnappers all rounded up and captured went to jail. Lulu tired slept in Officer MC. Nap's Police Car. The officer cop drove Lulu back to house where she lived. Officer MC. Nap explained to Moppet's how Lulu became a Herolin however her parent might punish her in the morning for sneaking out. Saving that for tomorrow. Tuby went to the Grave site at one clock at night. He was not aware the ghost Presently vanished. Not spooked he went home. Unaware his parents is waiting for him. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Little Lulu: Star Retraction: The Famous Star: Lulu once trip over a curve. A famous Hollywood star arrived in town. The New Reporters, Camera Crew publicize the News Paper, Comment Publicity the Entertainer is in the community Lulu fall gave him the recognition he needs. The Beginning: Little Lulu saw him on television. She did not find the Celebrity interesting asking her mother "why he is here"? Her Mother tells her "he is a super modern, model Star. Audience fan members support the famous person. Lulu was sure her friends would not be Interested in the person only to find out Annie, Susie, and Gloria head over heel over the Talented Star. Audience fans line up waiting for his arrival, The Glamorous Star came from a Limousine stepping outside he came out of the vehicle with full with cheers. Photographer took photo pictures of him, like I said before Lulu fell on the grove pot hole by mistake, raising the Star's profile. Audience Fan idolizes worship this Star wished they were in Lulu shoes. Lulu tries to explain to him this is all a misunderstanding but the Little Lulu: needs him to write a Retraction in the News Paper: (The Famous Star's stage Script): The Glamorous Star enters the Performance Entertainment Complex waving to all his fans saying to them he will see them soon. Performance Day: Lulu had to convince the Star it was all a misunderstanding. The security would not let just anyone in, all must stand in line and wait, however he recognized Lulu, she was allowing her inside. Lulu went to the Dress Rehearsal Room of the Super Star, needed the talent Fame Star to write a retraction in the paper. The new reporters did not get the full details what really happened. He ignored Lulu request, her mistake has given him excellent public publicity press reviews, he was not going to let Lulu or anyone ruin his moment to shine. The Actors went on stage to entertain his Audience, the show must go on: live performance. Opening Scene: The Talent Star play chess with his Brother. He tells him unexpected news, he is joining the military. His Brother confuse by the move put down his King Chess Piece knocking sideways on the table. Asks him "if he thought this through"? The Star wanted to join soon as possible. Then the Brother asks him "he must tell his girlfriend"". The Star told his soon to be wife while sailing she was not prepared but was still happy for him. His Girlfriend does not want him to go, how she would miss him dearly. Sailing in the sea she wanted to get marry early. The Famous Star Grant her wish. The Star was suppost to tap dance to the military base, too bad that was not go to happen. The Star walks off the boat then fell the wrong way. He lost his grip and got tangled in a net. The Rope hooks him up he flies dangling swaying, swinging in the air yelling "help," "get him down". At First audience though this was part of the stage play, Lulu rescued him untying the knots she got him down from the air only to be chased out of the auditorium, he was suppost to be the hero of the story not her. Lulu hops over Tubby leg while the famous Star trips. Reporter's camera, photography surveillance caught him on flash point pictures. Performance Star Idolizes Community Girl while showing the News Paper to her mother the retraction print in the paper. Community Girl becomes famous. Lulu: Retraction: Community Star: Famous Star's Stage Script: is another story: Audley George Dave Prince 8:15 PM ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Little Lulu: Retraction: Famous Star's Stage Script: In the Scene: The famous Star tells his brother and his soon to be wedded wife, he is enlisting himself in the military. His Brother does not like the idea, and he asks him to tell his Girlfriend, how they will miss him dearly. He told her while at sea, not blocking his way, even in controversy against it. He is suppost to Tap dance towards Military Base, the talented Star should have pass the training with ease. Too Bad that not going to happen. The Star accidentally got tangled on the net, hook on a tug Rope swinging on a peg in the atmospheric air. Audience thought that was part of the show clapping while in commotion. After Lulu gently pulling him back down on the stage, she untied the knots and rescue him. The Fame Star chases Lulu upset out of the stadium, he was suppost to be the hero of the story not her. Lulu hops over Tubby leg while the famous Star trips. Reporter's camera, photography surveillance caught him on flash point pictures. Upgrading Lulu profile: Famous Star Idol trips over community Girl: Little Lulu Moppet show the new paper to her mother, Lulu moment to shine has arrived. End of the Scene: What was suppost to happen? The Problem: Passing the test with ease, Joining the Military the commander sent his private soldiers on mission hoping his team would never come back. Unaware Commander was stocking the performers married Wife, The Famous Star and his Conrad's came back to rescue his commitment lover and finish their mission. He promised to never leave her again. Audience was suppost Applaud: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Little Lulu Moppet and Little Audrey: Class Mate: School Reunion: Little Audrey Mother is given a letter invite invitation to a long time friend Lulu Moppets moms house. It was her birthday and how she miss her friends since school. Her mother decided to have a reunion at her house, Little Audrey was not impressed at all, since she will be going to a house full of grown ups, there will be nothing to do. Little Audrey's Mother laughs at her telling her about another child the same age as her, her name is Lulu Moppet, she will not be alone. The trip was across the border is a long drive, Little Lulu lived in Michigan State. Little Audrey mother gave her a wireless media computer to record data, and play video game with, to keep her busy in case she gets bord. Lulu Mother made arrangements for Audrey and her mother to stay at her place for two days. Lulu Mother told Little Lulu to be respectful to the guess as they arrived, stating to whom is coming and try not to get in trouble. Little Lulu rather have invited Tuby over for dinner rather than see a bunch of strangers. Lulu Father bought alcoholic wine with the help of Wilbur Vansnobe;s Parents. Every Guess has arrived to Little Lulu's house, Little Audrey and the children were pushed to the basement to have their own fun. In the world of the Adults: Mr. Mertious tells the children, "Little kids should be not seen and not heard not knowing that Little Audrey recorded his voice while he closed the door. There Video game, Books, accessory toys, and even music. The Parents will call them up when dinner is ready. Lulu notice the quiet little Girl watching Mr. Mertious's recording, This how Little Lulu met Little Audrey and her future Servant Organizer House Maid. The Children stayed downstairs except for Little Lulu and Little Audrey. The Little Audrey and Lulu switched the photo films, and laminated pictures of their parents since they were kids, showing embarrassing moments leaving the Reunion members laughing hard. They also traded the alcoholic wine for Spirit, Ginger Raile, watching the Adult get tipsy for nothing as they raise their glasses, Little Lulu and Little Audrey had to laugh. Lulu Mom suspected something is wrong, excuse herself from the table. Lulu Mom found the Reunion Graduation music recording player was replaced with Children music's she knew who was responsible for this. The Graduate Year Memories: discussion and speeches in the living Room, it was Mr. Mertious turn to speak, then came Projection camera recording of Mr. Mertious on the wall stating to the parents, children should not be seen and not heard. Mr. Mertious is a divorce parent, a loner who decided to abandon his pregnant Wife. Marriage for him was out of the question. He always wanted the good life by staying single only to be kicked out from the Reunion and Lulu's Mother. Lulu and Audrey could have been sculled, however Lulu's and Audrey's both mother gave them a hug. Both knew tomorrow they would be grounded for the switches they made. Nothing last forever. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Little Lulu Moppet: The Bird Feeder: The Season changes: Autumn Fall to Winter. Lulu Mom and Dad prepare for winter while listening to the fore-cast. The weather starts with winter frost, then snow flacks touch the surface-ground. Lulu is happy to see the plank of snow cover the grass and driveway. Lulu Dad take out the shovel however in a Grumpy mood means more work for him. The Alternate Current Air Condition unit is turn-up high, while winter become Wind blurring cold. The Families windows is not to be open while the heat is on. The Next morning Lulu saw the bird on her roof while her parent was still sleeping. She felt sorry for the flyers to how chilled they must be. Went in the basement to the Storage area and found a portal heater. Plugged it next to the window, the wire hang out from the glass to the surface ground environment, Sprinkling seeds, she feed the birds. The Problem: Her mother and father felt a draft of cold air next to living-room, not happy. They decided that Little Lulu must be kept busy and away from the house, Buying a Christmas Tree; that another story. Review: A.G.D. Prince: